Transfomer Power
by Grimm48
Summary: What if Sam and Mikaela weren't alone on their adventure with the autobots and had another teen with them. One that has known about the Autobots for a while now, Zack Taylor. (black ranger from Power Rangers 2017)
1. Chapter 1

Transformer Power

Summary: What if Sam and Mikaela weren't alone on their adventure with the autobots and had another teen with them. One that knows about the Autobots for a while now, Zack Taylor. (black ranger from Power Rangers 2017)

This is a Zack x Mikaela fic. Zack will basically have a power suit like in Power Rangers (with some adjustments), made by an Autobot who is bound to him through a device on his wrist (symbiotic relationship) if I decide to continue the fic for the second movie, he'll gain an upgrade where he can make a zord with his bot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the Power Rangers or Transformers franchise.

* * *

Sam and his friend Miles are driving in Sams new car to a lake where most of their class has gathered for a party.

"Are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asks Sam Witwicky.

"Of course, Miles it's a lake. Public property." Sam replies as they pull up to the patch of grass encircling the lake.

"Oh my god dude, Mikaela is here. Just don't do anything weird alright?" Sam says excited seeing the hot Latina from his class he has a crush on a few feet away from them.

The two of them make their way over to their class members, who have mostly gathered around the school's jock and his rather fancy truck.

"Hey bro I see you got a car. So, what are you guys doing here?" He asks trying to scare them away.

"We're here to climb this tree." Sam tells him as Miles is already dangling from a tree, almost losing his flipflops.

"Yeah, I see that, looks fun. Hey, I recognize you, you tried out for the football team last year right?" The jock says.

"Oh no no no, that wasn't like a real tryout, that was research for the book I was writing." Sam replies nervously.

"Oh yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" the jock asks challengingly.

"Oh, no it's about the link between brain damage and football. It's a good book, your friends would love it. It's got mazes in it and little coloring areas, pop up pictures, it's a lot of fun." Sam counters.

"That's funny." The jock says slowly getting closer to Sam to threaten him until Mikaela stops him and they decide to go to another party. "Hey how about you let me drive?" Mikaela asks her boyfriend.

"No, no this is not a toy, these 22s I don't want you … No, why doesn't my little bunny just hop into the backseat?" The jock tells her, pissing her off and she replies, "Oh god just don't know just how much I'm not your little bunny." Walking off.

* * *

Sam who went back to his car sees Mikaela walk off by foot and decides to take this chance to get closer to her and throws out Miles, despite his complains.

Sam then rushes after Mikaela in his car, catching up with her and offers he a ride, to which she agrees despite him constantly rambling. The two of them drive for a while until the car has a mind of its own and pulls up to a cliff overlooking the town, looking like a romantic spot. Mikaela tells him to pop the hood and looks over his car, being handy with the mechanics since she had to help her father steal some cars and take them apart.

After not finding anything wrong with the car she decides to walk the rest home, thinking over her current boyfriend situation and how no one thinks she can handle cars.

While she walks back home Sam gets his car to work after 10 minutes, basically throwing a tantrum because it broke down and drives back home.

* * *

Meanwhile at the lake a teen of Asian decent arrives with what looks like teched out rollerblades and stops at the grumbling blonde guy walking home by himself.

"Hey man, I'm new in town is this were the kids hang out?" Zack asks.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, Zack Taylor. I used to live 2 towns over." Zack tells him shaking the blonde's hand.

"Miles Lancaster. Nice to meet you." Miles replies.

"So, Zack is there a reason you're walking home by yourself looking all grumbly like that?" Zack asks rolling next to the now walking teen.

"My buddy ditched me to drive after Mikaela Banes, a girl who's way out of his league." Miles tells the new kid.

"Hmm interesting, well I'd offer you a ride, but I've only got these." Zack tells him tapping his rollerblades.

"Yeah, they look wicked though, gotta give you that." Miles tells him impressed by the gear.

"Thanks. Anyways looks like I arrived to late. Well see you around Miles." Zack says waving the teen goodbye and takes off in the other direction, towards where Miles pointed his friend drove off to.

After about 5 minutes of rolling down the street he sees a yellow and black car come towards him with a annoyed looking teen sitting inside, when he suddenly feels the device around his wrist start to vibrate.

"What is it Kitt?" Zack asks the device when suddenly its shape starts to change and a little robot head forms on top of the watch like device.

"That is one of my comrades." An artificial sounding voice says.

"another Autobot are you sure?" Zack inquires.

"positive, it's human companion seems to be unaware of our existence though." the voice says with a blueish light coming from the device, scanning the car and communicating with it.

"What's he doing with the guy then?" Zack questions his friend.

"unknown, but the Autobot requested my assistance and wants us to meet it tonight." The voice replies.

"Alright, been a long time since you last saw another autoboot right?" Zack asks while he's still rolling down the street, faintly able to see a girl walking down the street in the distance.

"Yes, close to 100 years." The voice replies.

"Well I certainly am glad we met and not just because I need you to stay alive." Zack tells him.

"I feel the same partner, might I ask what your interest in the female we are approaching is?" Kitt asks.

"she might be someone I liked many years ago but lost contact with." Zack replies.

"Is she the one you told me about at this what did you call it? Juvie camp?" Kitt questions him.

"Yes it might be her. Now let's speed this up alright?" Zack tells him.

"Roger." Kitt agrees and the wheels on his Rollerblades start to spin at high speed and Zack takes off down the road about as fast as a scooter.

"Alright slow down." Zack says once he's closed in on Mikaela and continues catching up to her with his skates behaving normally.

"Hey, I'm new in town. Know the way to the closest motel?" Zack yells to the girl who turns around to look at him, making Zack stare at her for a second, shocked by her beauty.

"Hey, I'm Zack. Nice to meet you." Zack says rolling to a stop next to her.

"Mikaela." She replies uninterested.

"So, is there a motel somewhere around here?" Zack asks her.

"sure, down the street to your left where those buildings are and then it's the building to your left." Mikaela explains pointing at the group of buildings not too far from them.

"Sweet. Are you headed there too?" Zack asks joyfully.

"Yeah I live near there." Mikaela says not wanting to reveal too much about her to a stranger.

"Cool, want to walk together then?" Zack offers.

"Sure, why not." Mikaela agrees offhandedly, and Zack presses a button on his skates, making them disappear into the boot or at least making it look like that.

"Cool Skates you got." Mikaela says after seeing the function.

"Thanks, I build them together with a buddy of mine." Zack tells her as they start walking down the road.

"So, you're new here, what's brought you to this town?" Mikaela asks.

"Chance?" Zack replies unsure.

"Seriously that's what you're going with?" Mikaela asks.

"Yeah, I mean I wanted to get away from my old town and just went down the road till I found someplace new to stay at." Zack informs her.

"What about your parents? They just went along with that?" Mikaela asks him disbelieve plastered over her face.

"My mom died a while ago and my dad died when I was young, that's the reason I wanted to get out of my old town." Zack tells her saddened.

"I'm sorry." Mikaela says.

"It's alright, anyways is there anything to do around here as a adventurous teenager?" Zack asks her trying to lighten the mood.  
"Not at the moment but on the weekend a lot of kids from school meet at the lake up the road or at the cinema." Mikaela informs him.

"Cool, I just drove by the lake seemed peaceful." Zack says looking back where he arrived from.

"Well it won't be when there are 100 kids playing in and around it." Mikaela tells him.

"Guess not." Zack nods as they arrive at the group of buildings.

"I guess that's the motel then?" Zack asks pointing at a broad building to his left.

"Yep. Well enjoy your stay, I'm gonna head home maybe I'll see you around… Mack?" Mikaela says.

"It's Zack and yeah, I'm looking forward to it." He replies waving goodbye as he walks towards the motel.

"Zack huh? I feel like I've heard that name before, hmm doesn't matter." Mikaela wonders to herself before she heads over to her house.

* * *

Later that night

Sam awoke to the sound of his car being started and ran downstairs, following the car which was driving away by itself.

Behind some tracks he sees the car disappear until he comes closer to the junk yard, he saw it disappear into.

Once he's at the fence he peers over it, with it being only about as high as his chest and sees a huge robotic figure with his car's colors shine an enormous signal into the night sky.

Being freaked out he records a quick message for the case that he doesn't come out of this alive and then walks onto the junk yard, making the guard dogs chase after him. The dogs break free of the chains and chase him into an abandoned silo. Once there his yellow car tries to get him to follow it but he flees, running right into a police car with two officers who arrest him.

The car disappears quickly, going back to its original spot shining the light into the sky when Zack arrives with his wheels spinning wildly, giving him about the same speed as a car.

"YO." Zack yells up to the robot.

The autoboot looks at him confused until the watch like robot peeks out from under his jacket, forming a small humanoid being on top of his wrist.

"Autobot what are you doing with the human?" the yellow Autobot asks them by using a multitude of radio scenes.

"He and I are bonded. I'm using his energy to survive while he needs my help in containing a genetic illness that would kill him otherwise." Kitt tells him.

"That's new yo, I've signaled the others they should be here in a day. I'm Bee, who are you?" Bee asks.

"Kitt. I was cast off from Cybertron and came upon this planet a hundred years ago. Zack, my human partner found me and with my instructions we were able to build a machine that allowed us to communicate using a voice from a TV show and would sustain us both." Kitt explains.

"So, you're basically a new one. Well I'm sure Optimus will be interested in meeting you human, I've got to go, I need to protect Sam." Bee tells them.

"Wait a second, why do you need to protect the goofy kid?" Zack asks him.

"He holds the key to the all spark." Bee replies and then takes off transforming back into the car they saw yesterday.

"What's an all spark?" Zack asks Kitt.

"The all spark is the origin of life on Cybertron, basically it gave birth to us Autobots. The good and evil ones." Kitt tells him.

"So those stories about Megatron when I was a kid were true?" Zack asks stunned.

"Correct." Kitt replies.

"Well I guess this won't be like a vacation and more like an adventure." Zack says heading back to the motel.

"Affirmative." Kitt agrees.

* * *

The next day

After getting arrested and getting into trouble with his parents Sam tries to forget any of it ever happened and continues with the day like any other, that is until his car drives onto his father's lawn by itself and revs its motor.

Freaked out by the car he flees the house on his mother's bike but the car follows him all across town.

Along the way Sam crashes the bike, running into Mikaela who was talking with some friends nearby, but he continues to run away, getting back on the bike and telling her "I'm not OK. I'm getting chased by my car." After she asked if he's alright.

Mikaela looks after him worried since he seemed terrified and takes off, following him on her scooter.

Sam tries to hide under a bridge where many abandoned cars are rotting away when suddenly a police car pulls up. Riding towards he he yells for help but the car doors open once he's next to it and throw him off the bike with a painful grunt.

"Officer listen to me, I've been followed here on my mothers' bike. And my car is right there and has been following me here." Sam tells the officer in the car.

But instead of helping him the car revs its engine, making him fall over and then continues to push him into a corner until a headlight shoots out examining him just before the whole car turns into a humanoid robot like he saw his car do yesterday. Sam takes off running but the robot catches up, slapping him into a car windshield.

"Are you username Ladiesman217?" The robot asks threatening to squash Sam.

"Yeah." Sam answers scared.

"Where is the ebay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" The robot yells demanding to know.

"Sam then runs over the roof of the car he's lying on and runs out form under the bridge, seeing Mikaela approach him on her scooter he frantically yells "Get back! Go!" and tackles her off her scooter.

"What is your problem Sam?" Mikaela asks pissed off, hurt by the fall.

"There is a monster right there that just attacked me." Sam tells her pointing at the approaching robot.

His yellow and black car then speeds towards them, does a donut throwing the other robot off its feet and opens the door for them to get into the car, stopping at their feet.

"OK, you have to get in the car. Get in!" Sam yells and throws her into the car, jumping in behind her.

Bee then flees from the enemy robot which turned back into a police car and the two of them have a car chase until Bee hides at a power station, racing past the enemy and throwing out Sam and Mikaela before he transforms himself into his humanoid form and starts to fight with the Decepticon, who releases a smaller bot which is going after Sam and Mikaela.

While Bee and the Decepticon fight Sam and Mikaela run away from the smaller bot, only for it to grab Mikaela's pants leg and start to pull her in only for her jeans to come off because her belt buckle broke during the fall.

Mikaela tries to crawl away while Sam continues running, looking for something to get help or attack the bot with.

Suddenly Mikaela hears a loud yell coming from the bot attacking her and feels it letting go of her pants. She quickly turns around and pulls up her pants, crawling away from the now squirming bot held down by the new human looking black robot.

"Woah, close one." She hears the black one say, sounding oddly human as he removes his foot from the smaller bot still trying to attack her before he smashes it back down with four saws having appeared at the bottom of his foot which start cutting at the trashing robot. Once he dismembered the robot and beheaded him only the head continues crawling to her and the black bot says "determined one aren't we?" sarcastically before Sam rushes at it and kicks its head a few feet back. The head lands unknown to them near Mikaela's bag which she dropped during their run and it takes on the form of her mobile phone, throwing the real one in high grass nearby.

"What are you?" Mikaela asks the black bot as Sam stands beside her, tugging at her hand to lead them further away but Mikaela sits still, feeling something familiar about the black bot before them.

"Uhh that'd take a while to explain, it's easier I showed you who I am." The bot says as its helmet disappears, and she sees Zack smirking at her.

"Zack?" Mikaela asks stunned.

"The one and only." He replies cockily as he extends his hand to pull her up, which she gladly accepts.

"How is this? What is going on here?" She yells confused while Sam asks, "You know this guy?"

"Yeah we met yesterday." Mikaela replies.

"I think we should talk about this once we're at a safe distance from the ones trying to kill us." Zack advises as behind him bee walks over to them and tells them that he's an alien over the radio with the phrase "came raining down like visitors from heaven." After Sam asks what he wants.

He then turns back into his car form and opens the passenger side door for them.

"He wants us to get in." Sam whispers to himself while Mikaela picks up her bag.

"And go where?" Mikaela asks worriedly as Sam climbs into the car getting in the driver seat.

"No clue but trust me alright?" Zack asks her offering her his hand, having lost his armor.

"After a brief moment of hesitation, she takes his hand and lets him lead her to the car.

* * *

"Are you sure we're allowed to sit in it? I mean it is driving by itself." Mikaela asks Sam peering into the car.

"Come on, if you're scared of sitting in the seat just say so." Zack tells her, sitting down in the seat and pulling her onto his lap, clasping the seatbelt around them.

"Go Bee." Zack tells the car, making it rev its motor once before speeding off with the three teens inside.

"So, who exactly are you and why is Mikaela in your lap?" Sam asks Zack obviously more annoyed about the latter.

"I'm Zack. I moved here yesterday and she's sitting in my lap because she's scared by your car Bee." Zack replies.

"He really is no danger to you." Zack tells Mikaela soothingly, feeling her shake in fear as Bee is driving them away now going through a tunnel.

"I hope so, but what I really don't get is why is he turning back into this piece of crap cameo when he really is this amazing robot?" She asks, causing Bee to stop and open its doors, signaling them to get out.

"Fantastic now you've pissed him off. That car is sensitive. 4000 dollars just drove of" Sam says annoyed as they get out.

Bee turns around and scans an incoming sports car before transforming into it, still having his signature yellow and black stripes.

"What?" Sam asks stunned as Bee stops next to them and opens his doors.

Sam hops in and Zack sees that it only has two seats, so he gets in as well, pulling Mikaela into his lap, telling her "Trust me. No one will hurt you." Making her relax a bit.

Bee then continues to take them all over town, stopping at city hall. Bee lets them out and once they're out they look up into the night sky, seeing 4 fire balls heading for them. Mikaela instinct tells her to run away but Zack takes her hand, intertwining their fingers telling her "It's alright. You're safe here."

Mikaela seems to think about it for a second before she moves to stand next to him, hiding behind his shoulder once the fireballs are heading over them.

After the fireballs have passed Bee honks once and Zack tells both Mikaela and Sam "He wants us to get in again."

"How do you know?" Sam asks annoyed at him for stealing his thunder in front of Mikaela.

"I have one too, mine's just different." Sam replies outstretching his free arm and Kitt pops up in his humanoid form saying "Nice to meet you."

"It's alright he's my friend." Zack tells them feeling Mikaela pull hand from his grasp and seeing Sam jump back surprised.

"Woah." Sam says and gets back in the driver seat.

"You can trust me. I will never hurt you." Zack tells Mikaela firmly, looking into her eyes unwavering.

She looks at him and believes that he's telling the truth, so they get in Bee again, who takes them to a deserted Alley, where they see a truck pull up in front of them and 3 other vehicles behind them as they get out of Bee.

The truck transforms into a blue and red robot easily towering over Bee.

The other vehicles follow his lead, and everyone transforms into humanoid looking robots.

"Are you Sam Witwicky? Descendant of cpt. Archibald Witwicky?" Optimus Prime, the red and blue colored one asks him.

"Yeah." Sam says staring at him not believing what he's seeing.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms form the planet Cybertron but you can call us Autobots." He introduces himself.

He then continues to introduce his second in command Jazz, who is a silver bot of smaller size, doing a backflip before he lands on a abandoned car.

"Wait then how do you know our language?" Sam asks.

"We've learned Earth languages through the world wide web." Optimus explains.

"This is my weapons specialist Iron Hide." Optimus tells them motioning over to a black bot, showing off his cannons.

"Our medical officer Ratchet." Optimus continues and the yellow one sniffs the air saying, "the boys' pheromone levels signal that they both want to mate with the female."

Sam grimaces and Mikaela takes her hand back from Zack who shrugs apologetically.

"You already know your guardian Bumble Bee." Optimus says and Bee plays a song doing some shadow boxing.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle, I'm still working on it." Ratchet says shooting a laser at Bee's throat.

"And what about him, who is he?" Sam asks pointing at Zacks wrist.

"I am Kitt." The bot says transforming to stand on Zacks wrist.

"I've never heard of you." Optimus says looking at the tiny Robot.

"I was damaged at birth and discarded. I landed on this planet and befriended Zack, who is now my partner." Kitt replies informing the Autobot leader.

"I see." Optimus says nodding his head while Ratchet looks at the wristband connecting the two interested.

"What is this device?" Ratchet asks.

"We build it together, it allows me to live off his energy and me to help him in battle and stop his disease from spreading." Kitt explains making Rachet hum thoughtfully while Mikaela looks at Zack and Kitt, hearing about his disease for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks Optimus, getting back on topic.

"We are here looking for the all spark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus tells them, starting a 3D illusion, explaining them the situation, which is that if Megatron gets the all spark instead of them it will mean the end of the world as they know it and how the glasses of Sam's great great grandfather are connected to this.

"Sam Witwicky you hold the key to earth's survival." Optimus says making Mikaela look over to the boy saying, "please tell me you still have those glasses."

* * *

AN: tbc ; hope you like it so far :) leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformer Power

|Sam's room – later that night|

After telling the group that the glasses must be in his room the three humans and 6 Autobots make their way to Sam's house, where he instructs the Autobots to wait for him and give him 5 minutes, something they instantly ignored and they are currently stomping around his parents backyard with Mikaela and Zack already waiting in Sam's room, having been lifted in by Optimus, pushing them to hurry.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks Mikaela and Zack while staring down Optimus who's peering into his room with the rest of the Autobots waiting around the house as well.

"Time is short." Optimus tells them.

"They really want those glasses." Mikaela says.

"OK, it's definitely gone." Sam says rummaging through some magazines.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asks.

"The glasses were in a bag pack and now the bag pack is gone." Sam informs them.

"Well they are gonna be pissed so what do you want to do?" Mikaela asks fearing the Autobots to some degree.

"I think you should just, just check this whole section here. Give it a clean sweep and I'll get the corner here." Sam tells them, motioning to one half of his room.

"OK." The two teens agree and start to look through his stuff.

"No, not there. That's my private, sorry." Sam says stopping Zack from opening a box, taking it with him.

They suddenly hear a noise coming from outside and see the Autobots in their car form parking in Sam's backyard.

"No, no. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard. Not a truckstop." Sam says annoyed before he goes back to looking through his things with Mikaela and Zack following suite.

"Uhm, Sam Optimus is back." Zack informs the teen, pointing at his window.

"Oh, no. That are my mother's flowers… OK now listen to me, when my parents come out here, they're gonna freak. And my mother's got a temper." Sam rambles.

"We must have the glasses." Optimus presses him.

"I know you need the glasses, but they aren't here. They are definitely not here." Sam tells him.

"Ugh keep searching." Optimus tells him annoyed.

"I need you to be quiet for 5, 10 minutes. I- I can't concentrate. You want me to look but… You gotta do something here." Sam tells him.

"Autobots fall back." Optimus orders his men and they leave the backyard, but Ratchet runs into a powerline, making him fall down with a loud thump and causing Sam's parents to think that it's an earthquake since the power is out too.

His parents go to check on their son, having gotten worried that he didn't check in with them when the earthquake happened.

"Sam?" His father asks leading his wife towards their son's room while holding up a flashlight. As they approach the door they see a bright light coming from their son's room and knock on his door.

"Sam? Sammy?" His mother asks.

"What's with the light? Stop the light." Sam tells Jazz who was lighting up the room.  
"Sam why is the door locked? You know the rules, no locked doors in my house." His father tells him through the door.

Sam points towards his bed for the other teens to hide in the room and they rush over to it, lying down next to it on the side hidden from view.

"5,4,3,2, stand back." His father counts down and after the two Sam opens the door quickly.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"Who were you talking to?" His father asks.

"I'm talking to you." Sam replies.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" His mother questions.

"I'm a child. A teenager." Sam tells them.

"What was that light?" His father asks barging in the room, looking around.  
" What light? There was no light. You have a flashlight in your hand. That's the light." Sam says trying to stop his father from looking around.

"Look you can't just come bouncing into my room like that. You gotta knock. You gotta communicate." Sam tells them.  
"We knocked." His mother replies.  
"You didn't knock you were screaming at me." Sam counters.

"You are ruining my youth." Sam adds.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, you are so defensive. Were you… Masturbating?" His mother asks.

Making Zack who is lying next to his bed with Mikaela lying on his almost chuckle out loud but Mikaela sees it and covers his mouth, motioning for him to stay silent.

"Was I Mastur… No Mom!" Sam says embarrassed.

"Judy that's not something for you to bring up. That's a father son thing." His dad defends his son.

"I mean we don't have to call it that word. I mean we can call it Sam's happy time." His mother says.

"Happy time?" His father asks weirded out.

"Sam, we heard you talking to somebody, we want to know who." His mother orders him and Mikaela decides to rescue him, getting up from behind the bed. Pulling a wide grinning Zack up with her.

"Uhm. Hi, I'm Mikaela and this is Zack. We're friends of Sam's." Gosh you're gorgeous." His mother says grinning.

"Oh, but what is he doing here?" His father asks pointing at Zack.

"Oh, I'm here because Sam… wanted me to help out with his car. That's right, he had a little trouble with it and asked me to look for a few replacement parts." Zack lies.

"Sam, why didn't you just tell me? I could have helped." His father asks.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed by our car choice. Anyways, where is my bag pack? Have you seen it?" Sam asks them.

"It's in the kitchen." His mother replies and Sam takes off towards the kitchen with the others following him.

"Oh. Yes." Sam says picking up the case with the glasses from his bagpack when suddenly someone rings the doorbell repeatedly.

* * *

"Mr. Wickity?" A suit wearing man asks once Sam's father opened the door.

"It's Witwicky." He corrects him.

"We're with the government. Sector seven." The man tells him, holding up a badge.

"Never heard of it." Mr. Witwicky says.

"Never will. Your son is the great grandson of captain Archibald wickity is he not? May I enter the premises sir?" He asks already walking into the house.

"What's going on here?" Ron Witwicky asks as other men walk past them, looking around the house.

"Your son reported a car missing last night and we think it's a matter of national security." The agent informs him.

"Oh my god, there are guys in suits everywhere, all around the house." Sam's mother says shocked while the agents collect whatever they can get their hands on, bagging it for processing to check the isotope readings and if it came in contact with the aliens.

Sam, Mikaela and Zack all come into the living room, having heard Sam's parents talking to somebody.

"How you doing Son? Is your name Sam?" The agent asks, looking at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam replies looking around, seeing all of the suit wearing men.

"Well we need you to come with us." He says.

"No, you won't take my son. I'm gonna call the cops because there is something fishy going on here." Sam's father objects.

"Oh, there is something fishy going on here." The agent says when one of his men comes over and whispers "We think direct contact."

The lead agent takes the Geiger counter from his coworker and tells Sam to stand forward, while he measures his reading.

The Geiger counter is going crazy once it's close to Sam.

"Bingo, take them and bag them." The agent yells and his men cuff the family and three teens, leading them to their cars with Sam's parents in one car and the teens in a car with the lead agent.

* * *

The agents then drive off, heading to their base.

"So, ladies man 217. That is your ebay user name, right?" The agent asks Sam, holding up his phone.

"Yeah, it is a typo, but I ran with it." Sam replies seeing Mikaela look at him doubtfully from the seat next to him while Zack is sitting on her other side.

"What do you make of this?" The agent asks playing his recording where he freaks out because he sees Bee transformed.

"Is that you?" He asks.

"Yeah, that sounds like ladies man." Mikaela says disappointed by his nickname.

"Last night at the station you told an officer that your car transformed. Enlighten me." The agent says.

"Here is what I said, this is a total misunderstanding. I said my car had been stolen." Sam rambles while Mikaela shakes her head disappointed, not happy that she's butting heads with the law again, something she had to do because of her father before.

"But it's fine now. Because it came back." Sam continues.

"Well, not by itself. Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." Mikaela says faking a laugh.

"Hahaha, so what do you kids know about aliens?" He asks them after faking a laugh himself.

"What you mean like a Martian? E.T.?" Sam says trying to blow him off with Mikaela agreeing.

"What about you kid, you've been silent the entire time." The agent asks Zack.

"So?" Zack replies.

"Well a normal teenager would react like them, panicked and worried. You seem rather gloomy and lost in thought." The agent tells him.

"Your point?" Zack asks again.

"You see this, this is a I can do whatever I want and get away with it badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever." The agent says turning to Sam since he is the easiest to intimidate.

"You know what, don't listen to him, he's just pissed he's gotta get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela says annoyed, making Zack chuckle.

"You, in the training bra do not test me. Especially with your daddies parole coming up." The agent tells her.

"What? Parole?" Sam asks shocked.

"It's nothing." Mikaela says worried and Zack, who has been free of the cuffs since he sat down in the car, only having kept up appearances takes her hand squeezing it gently to reassure her, while Kit opens up one half of her cuff.

"What, grand theft auto is nothing?" The agent asks.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix, well they weren't all his." Mikaela tells Sam, giving Zack a relieved but surprised look, since he seems to understand.

"You stole cars?" Sam asks shocked.

"Well he couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along." Mikaela informs Sam.

"She's got her own Juvie record to prove it. She's a criminal, criminals are hot. It would be a real shame if your dad had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life." The agent says hoping to get a rise out of her, since Mikaela looks like she's close to crying.

"Since you know so much, how about me?" Zack asks hoping to shift the focus onto himself when Mikaela looks like she's about to cry and Sam like he just wants her gone.

"You? Tough guy, you of no importance I'm sure. I'm betting this one seduced you to come along." The agent says pointing at Mikaela.

Zack hearing him still trash talk his friend gets pissed and throw his arm around the head rest of the agents seat, grabbing him by the throat and points at the driver saying "just dive like nothing is going on, while the lead agent is gasping for breath and reaches for his gun but his hands get restricted by Kit, showing himself from the watch, pointing a small laser at the agent.

"And you really shouldn't have threatened my friend or her father. Now apologize or my pal Kit will burn your eyebrows off hair by hair." Zack says almost growling.

Suddenly the car crashes into something and Optimus, who stopped their car takes a hold of the vehicles roof and shakes it slowly a few times, before it comes off and the car crashes back to the ground.

The agents slide down their seats and Zack, who released the lead agent pulls Mikaela down, covering her with his body while they are in midair.

"You agents are in trouble now. Gentlemen I want to introduce you to my friend. Optimus Prime." Sam says having regained confidence once his Autobot friend showed up.

"Taking the children was a bad move, Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus orders his men and Jazz, who appears alongside his fellow Autobots uses a magnet to get the firearms out of the agents' hands.

Hi there." The lead agent says once Optimus leaned down to them.

"You don't seem afraid? Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asks surprised.

"There are S7 protocols. I'm not authorized to communicate with you except tell you that I'm not authorized to communicate with you."

"Get out of the car." Optimus orders and the agent does as he's told, standing next to his men who came out of their cars once the Autobots showed up.

"Alright, let's get out." The agent agrees and everyone exits the car. Mikaela then unlocks Sam's cuffs with a hairpin, having been freed of hers' curtesy of Zack and Kit.

"So, you deal with handcuffs too now huh?" Sam asks, hurt that she kept her past from him having imagined Mikaela to be perfect over the time he was crushing on her.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela tells him.

"Yeah." Sam says coldly and moves away from her.

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Mikaela asks not knowing why he seems so distant from her, despite the fact that he was obviously crushing on her up until 10 minutes ago.

"Yeah, let's not discuss this now. I don't want this to stop us from seeing this mission through." Sam tells her coldly.

"OK." Mikaela agrees, hurt by his attitude. Zack hops out of the car, landing behind her and takes her hand, telling her "Don't mind him. He'll get over it."

"How are you so cool with this? That would have sent most guys running like Sam over there." Mikaela asks him.

"Haven't remembered me huh?"

"Remember? How should I remember you, you told us that you lived in another town?" Mikaela asks confused.

"Guess I'll have to be patient then Ela." Zack tells her, pulling her along while she tries to remember anyone who ever called her Ela as a nickname but doesn't come up with anyone.

"What is Sector 7? Answer me." Sam demands to know once Mikaela and Zack arrive next to him.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here, not you, young man." The agent yells.

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asks.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss." The agent replies angrily.

Sam takes the badge out of the man's pocket and looks it over.

"Where is sector seven?" He asks him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The man replies cockily until Kit shoves small a gun up the mans nose.

"I like the little one." Ironhide says amused.

"Kit, cut it out. He pisses me off too, but this is not the way to deal with him. In fact, I know just how we're gonna deal with y'all." Zack says happily.

* * *

Moments later all of the agents are cuffed to one another and Mikaela demands form the lead agent

"OK tough guy take it off."

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Your clothes. All of it, off." She tells him.

"For what?" He asks annoyed.

"For threatening my dad." Mikaela tells him protectively.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your genepool." The agent tells her stripping down to his underwear.

"Now move over to the pole." Mikaela says and cuffs him around the lamp post.

"I'll hunt you down. With no remorse." The agent threatens them as they move away, making Kit aim at him again.

"Stop it, let's get out of here." Zack tells his companion amused.

"Roger." Kit agrees.

"We've got to alert everyone." The agent tells his right-hand man who replies, "they already know." Showing him his handy which is connected to the s7 headquarters.

"Optimus incoming." Ironhide informs his leader, noticing the squad of cars and a few helicopters heading their way.

Ironhide hits the ground releasing a focused EMP, short-circuiting the cars.

"Roll out." Optimus orders and everyone but him transforms into their car form. Zack also transforms into his full body suit, shocking the present agents.

"come on." Optimus says offering his hand to Sam and Mikaela while Zack also offers his to her.

Sam climbs up Optimus with an unnoticed guest in the form of the Decepticon Mikaela was carrying as her phone now transformed into a replica of his phone and tells Optimus "Let's go, I've got the glasses." Glancing back at Mikaela seeing her trying to decide who to go with.

Mikaela looks up to Sam, who's sitting on Optimus shoulder hurt, until Zack lifts her into a bridal carry and takes off on his wheels, following Optimus from under the bridge they are close to while the choppers follow the now running Optimus.

Optimus then runs down a street and the chopper follow him. Zack meanwhile loses his full body armor and instead only lets his boots remain, so they won't be spotted as easily.

"Zack?" Mikaela asks looking up to him, her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" Zack asks, continuing to look ahead, so he won't lose sight of Optimus.

"Once we get some time to ourselves, I want you to tell me how you know me, deal?" She asks him.

Zack looks down at her and smiles at her agreeing "Sure. Now hold on tight, this might get a little shaky." He tells her as they continue to follow Optimus, always staying out of sight from the choppers.

Optimus is hiding under a bridge, hanging from a support beam when Sam slips and falls down, only to be caught by Bee, losing the glasses during the fall.

Bee then gets captured by the Sector seven people and taken away once they cooled him down with liquid nitrogen so he can't defend himself.

Sam also gets captured by the Sector seven men and taken away.

Seeing Mikaela's worried look while they watch their friend get taken away Zack tells Mikaela "They won't do anything to him. They need him for information, I'm more worried about Bee to be honest."

"You think he'll be OK?" Mikaela asks hopefully.

"Yeah." Zack replies confident.

Once the Sector seven people left Zack meets up with Optimus and the others, picking up the glasses once Kit points to them saying "The glasses. He must have dropped them."

* * *

Zack hands Optimus the glasses, who accepts them and leads them along with the Autobots away to a monument, where they can rest and discuss their options.

Meanwhile the secretary of defense who was butting heads with an unknown enemy to this point gets filled in by the leader of Sector Seven as to what they're dealing with and gets lead to the Sectors headquarters.

Sam also gets taken to their headquarters, by helicopter. During the helicopter ride he meets a girl, named Maggie Madsen, who just became the secretary of defense's advisor and immediately develops a crush on her because of her good looks.

"Please let this work." Optimus says holding up the glasses and using a laser in his eyes to shine on the glasses.

"The code, the code on these glasses indicate the all spark is 230 miles from here." Optimus tells his fellow Autobots. Mikaela and Zack are currently in the building getting some time to themselves while Kit, for the first time since they bonded left Zack, to be with his kind, sitting on Ironhide's shoulder.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Ratchet says.

"They must know it's here as well." Ironhide agrees.

"What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die or become some human experiment." Jazz asks.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want." Optimus tells them.

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? They are a primitive and violent race." Ironhide questions.

"Were we so different?" Optimus replies.

"They are a young species, but I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there is only one way to end this war. We must destroy the cube. If all else fails I will unite it with the spark in my chest." Optimus tells them.

"That's suicide, the cube is raw power it would destroy you both." Ratchet tells him.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. It's been an honor serving with you all, Kit inform the humans so we can roll out." Optimus tells them and they get ready to leave while Kit signals his other part, still connected to Zack that they need to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile with Zack and Mikaela

The two teens are resting in the building the Autobots took them to.

"Zack? Are you OK, you don't look so good?" Mikaela asks concerned about her new friend.

"I'll be alright, this is just the first time Kit left me alone, and while we're still connected, and he is stopping my illness I'm guessing he's also draining more power from me to sustain him away from my body." Zack informs her, lying on the floor in front of her while she is sitting leaned up against a pillar.

"Must be hard sharing your lifeforce like that." Mikaela says.

"It has its ups and downs and to be honest, meeting others of his kind hasn't really been easy on either of us." Zack tells her.

"What do you mean?" She inquires.

"Well he's down because he's only a tiny autobot, even though he is the child of a massive rhino bot apparently, some kind of birth defect and I'm not too happy about them because he seems to like them more than me, like I'm only an energy source to him now." Zack tells her, pointing at his current state.

"I'm sure that's not true." Mikaela tries to comfort him.

"I hope so or there is really no one left to remember me once he's free from this contraption and can live on his own." Zack says dimly, looking at the watch-like device.

"Hey, I'm still here and I'll remember you." She says brushing through his hair gently.

"By the way, you promised me to tell me where you know me from." Mikaela says.

"OK how about this I'll give you two key words and if you still can't remember I'll just tell you." Zack suggests, moving into a sitting position, facing her.

"OK." She agrees looking at him intensely.

"Juvie and deadly illness." Zack tells her and waits for a while, studying her thoughtful expression.

"No way." Mikaela says about 2 minutes later.

"You were in that Juvie course with me when we were like 9 and I told you that once you beat the illness you found out about through the tests there, that I'd become your bride." Mikaela says blushing from embarrassment, remembering the promise she made as a kid.

"And finally, she remembered, my fiancée." He says teasingly but folds once he sees her like she's going to sink in the ground. "just kidding, I'm not holding you to that promise, though if I'm honest a date would be nice once all this autobot mess is over." He tells her.

"Man stop toying with me." Mikaela shouts embarrassed, trying to hide her face behind her hands.

"I'm not teasing you this time. I'd really like to go on a date with you, if you'd have me. Us." Zack tells her honestly, gently pulling her hands away and looking her into the eyes, only breaking eye-contact to look at his wristband when he says 'us'.

"I don't…" Mikaela stammers and Zack cuts her off.

"It's OK. You don't have to, I mean it's not really fair of me. We lost contact for so long I …" Zack says only to get stopped by Mikaela who pulls on his shirt hard, making him fall onto her, holding himself up on the pillar she's leaning on when she leans in and kisses him passionately.

"Is that a yes on the date?" Zack asks her once they break away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yes. But you better make sure we survive this bullshit first." Mikaela tells him, grinning at seeing him now happy and full of energy.

"Roger that." Zack replies.

"I think Kit rubbed off on you." Mikaela tells him.

"Zack, we've got to move. We have the location of the cube." Kit says over the armband.

"Alright we're coming." Zack replies while Mikaela mumbles "speak of the devil."

Zack then gets up and offers Mikaela his hands, pulling her up and in to a hug whispering into her ear "Just a little something I can look forward to once this is over."

"Stop playing, let's go." Mikaela tells him amused, taking his hand and leading them outside towards Optimus, who opens his door for them and the two climb into his cabin while Kit jumps off Ironhide and back into the wrist device.

"Alright let's get this cube." Zack says excitedly.

"Zack, Mikaela I think you should know this too, I intend to destroy the cube to keep earth save but I probably have to sacrifice myself to do so." Optimus informs them while they take off with the rest of the Autobots in tow.

"Are you sure about this?" Mikaela asks.

"Yes. I can't let your species pay the price for our species mistakes." Optimus tells them decidedly, leaving no room for discussion.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam, the secretary of defense and Maggie arrive they get lead down to a chamber where sector 7 keeps the Decepticon leader Megatron.

"This is NBE1." The agent who captured Sam tells the group, consisting of Sam, the secretary of defenses group and the soldiers, who fought against the Decepticons already.

"Sir I don't mean to correct you but this is Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons." Sam tells them.

"Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." The head of Sector seven tells Sam.

"The fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age. Microchips, lasers, everything was reverse engineered from NBE1." Simmons, the agent who took Sam tells them.

"And you didn't think that the United States Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot in the basement?" The secretary of defense asks them shocked by all this.

"Before these events we had no credible threat to national security." The head of Sector 7 tells him.

"Well you got one now." The secretary replies.

"So why earth?" The commander of the soldiers asks.

"It's the all-spark." Sam says.

"All-spark? What does that mean?" The secretary asks.

"They came here looking for some cube-looking thing and Mr. NBE1 here aka. Megatron, who's pretty much the harbinger of death wants to use the cube to transform human technology and take over the whole universe." Sam explains, ignoring Simmons staring at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah. You guys know where it is don't you." Sam says seeing him look nervous.

"Follow me." The head of sector 7 says and leads them to an observatory, overlooking an enormous cube in the mountain with equipment build around it.

"Carbon dating dates the cube back to 10.000 BC." The head of sector 7 tells them.

"The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics all over the cube as well as NBE1. President Hoover had the damn build around it." He continues.

While this is going on the Decepticon transformed as Sam's phone is informing the others that he's found the all-spark. And Starscream, Megatron's second in command rallies their forces to converge at the Damn.

The group then gets lead to a separate room, where they are using power from the cube to transform a mobile phone. The new transformer then goes crazy within his compartment and starts to shoot at the glass before Simmons fries it.

Starscream then is the first Decepticon to arrive and takes out the power station with a few missiles, causing Megatron's cooling system to malfunction. In addition to that the decepticon who took shape of Sam's phone kills the one supervising Megatron's cooling system and shuts it down completely.

After hearing the explosion everyone assembles in the NBE1 chamber to arm themselves.

While everyone is busy loading their weapons Sam goes to Simmons and tells him "You've got to take me to my car."

"The car it's confiscated." Simmons replies.

"Unconfiscate it." Sam insists.

"We don't know what will happen if we let that thing lose." Simmons tells him.

"You just want to sit here and wait what happens?" Sam asks accusingly.

"I have peoples lives at stake here young man." Simmon yells at him until William Lennox, the captain of the soldiers pushes him against a Humvee, at which the Sector7 people raise their guns at him.

"there is an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?" Simmons asks, when he sees him aim his gun at the closest s7 agent while his men hold the others in check.

"I didn't exactly ask to be here." William tells him.

"I'm ordering you under S7 jurisdiction…" Simmon says when Robert Epps, the second in command tells him "S7 don't exist."

"We don't take orders from people who don't exist." William tells him challengingly.

"I'm going to cout to five." Simmons says.

"Then I'll count to three." William replies aiming his gun directly at Simmons heart.

"Simmons." The secretary says.

"Yes sir?" Simmons asks.

"I'd do what he says, losing is really not an option for these guys." The secretary warns him.

"Alright, you want to lay the fate of the world to the kid's camero that's cool." Simmon says defeated and leads them to where they keep Bumble bee confined.

"Hey, you OK? Did didn't hurt you right?" Sam asks Bumble bee when they arrive in the room and Bumble bee claps down his visor, getting up while aiming his cannon at the soldiers around him.

"Listen to me, the cube is here and so are the Decepticons." Sam tells him, but Bumble bee keeps his aim at the people around him.

"Don't worry about them, they are OK." Sam tells him.

"We're not going to hurt you, now come on we'll take you to the all-spark." Sam says talking Bee down.

The group then brings him to the cube, where he grabs an edge of it and shrinks it to the size of a basketball while everyone watches this stunned.

"Alright, we stay here and we're screwed with Megatron in the hangar. Mission city is two miles away, we're going to take that cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city. But we cannot make a stand without the air force." William tells everyone.

"Good right. This place must have some kind of communication, short wave. CV." The secretary asks Simmons.

"Yes, right." Simmons agrees.

"Sir, you've got to figure out a way to get word out to everyone." William tells him.

Everyone then gets to their assigned mission, the army men escort Sam with the cube while he's driving in bumblebee and Simmons, the secretary, Maggie and her friend work on alerting the airforce.

While they are making their way out of the damn Megatron awakens and breaks free, shifting into a yet and meeting Star-scream.

The two start to chase after the convoy with their Decepticon allies on their way.

* * *

On the way to the City Optimus and the other Autobots are heading their way but follow their lead once they see Bumble bee.

When the convoy is about halfway to the city the Decepticon catch up to them and engage the Autobots in a fight.

The first Decepticon, a bigger one, who was tarned as a bulldozer gets taken on by Optimus, who purpously took the rear end and he gets tackled off the highway by the Decepticon while they are driving on a bridge, landing on the road underneath them.

Optimus gives him a haymaker before the Decepticon can get up and knocks him down to the ground.

Optimus then takes out his heatblade and severs an arm of the Decepticon before catching him under his arm as he's rushing Optimus and shoves his blade through the Decepticons head., killing it.

Moments before Optimus transformed he also send out Zack, who's carrying Mikaela on his back while taking on his fullbody suit and starts to chase after the convoy until he's head to head with Bee.

"Bee open the door, you've got a passenger." Zack shouts to the Autobot, who opens one of his doors as Zack helps Mikaela into the car and rides alongside the yellow camero until they reach their destination, where they stop surrounded by the Autobots and the Military personnel. "Who are you?" William asks Zack and Mikaela as she leaves the Camaro.

"We're friends of Zack." Mikaela replies while Zack gives him a thumbs up, still in his suit.

The army signal then their position with green smoke once they see a yet flying over their heads but after the yet made one round it comes back right at them and Ironhide warns them, yelling "It's Starscream!"

Both Bee and Ironhide then lift up an ice-cream truck, while telling the men to back up. The men go back as far as possible while Ironhide and Bee block the two rockets Starscream fires at the group with the truck but Bee gets hit as well. Starscream fires a third missile, which explodes in a building right next to the group and some men get caught in the explosion. Amongst those who got caught in the third blast are also Mikaela and Zack, who has been shielding her ever since the first rocket hit. The two of them get thrown right across the street, landing on the opposite pavement with Mikaela relatively secure. Zack however, let's her go, causing her to roll onto her side but when she looks over to Zack he's already gone.

Zack went into an alley and loses his transformation, causing his left arm to fall lifelessly to the floor.

"Kitt, cauterize it quick!" Zack hisses in pain and Kitt extends a heated blade onto the arm socket, running it over it and causing Zack to scream out in pain.

"What now?" Kitt asks, not knowing how they're supposed to fight with Zack in this condition.

"Just, put on the suit and just use my arm like an object, or something. We can't give up here. You want to prove you aren't a failure of an autoboot right?" Zack asks his partner while putting up a strong front, despite the doubt spreading in his mind that he'll survive this day.

"Alright, let's go partner!" Kitt agrees fired up and transforms Zack back to how he was, steering Zacks lifeless arm himself now.

"Zack? Zack!" Mikaela yells worried as she gets up, leaning against a car wreck and looks around for her Asian friend.

"I'm here." Zack says rolling in on his blades without his helmet on, his damaged arm haning there lifelessly.

"Are you OK? My shirt sis covered in blood and it's not mine." Mikaela asks him worried, giving him a hug, which he replies with his now only arm.

"I'll manage." He replies giving her a cocky grin.

"Bee, you alright? Come on Bee please, you've got to get up!" They hear Sam plead his car, who crawls over to him and hands him the cube.

An Decepticon then shows up and starts to open fire at them, having taken on the form as a tank and everyone gets ready to fight it other than Mikaela, who hotwires an tow truck to get Bee to safety, now that his legs are almost completely gone.

Iron hide leads the charge against the tank and jumps over the shots by flipping over them.

Zack is right beside him, closing in on the massive Decepticon by riding over the sidewalk, his rollerblades turning into broad rolls with sawblades at the ready to shoot out in between the rolls.

Jazz beats them to the punch however, having driven around an building and tackles the tank, who transforms and throws him into a nearby building.

Ironhide then fires a missile at the tank, making it lose balance while Ratchet jumps over it and cuts off an arm with his buzzsaw blade.

Zack also storms the Decepticon and yells "Spikes." Making Kitt shift his soles into long spikes, enabling him to run up the tumbling Decepticons leg and he pushes off of it while yelling "cannon." And his remaining arm gains the same cannon Bee has on its hand. While Kit moves his other arm to stabile Zack's arm.

Zack then fires the cannon at the Decepticons face, taking out an eye and lands in a crouch just in front of Ironhide.

The soldiers also start to engage it in combat and shoot their grenade launchers at it, making it fall backwards into a building.

Megatron then lands right next to them and Ratchet orders everyone to retreat and everyone tires to flee from the Decepticon other than Jazz who fires his blaster at him only for Megatron to ignore the hit and shoot at Jazz, knocking him right over.

Mikaela pulls up right beside Sam, who stayed close to Bee and tells him to help her chain up Bee to the back of the tow-truck.

Megatron in the meantime flies onto a building and stomps onto Jazz, who wriggles free only to be ripped in half and thrown aside curtesy of Megatron.

William and his men see the Tank Decepticon getting back up while a chopper decepticon lands behind them, pinning them down from both sides.

"Sam! Where's the cube?" William shouts at the teen, who's helping Mikaela strap in Bee.

"Right there." Sam says pointing at the Cube which lies on the tow-truck.

"OK, there is a tall white building with Statures on top, go to the roof. Set the flare to signal the chopper." William tells him but Sam protests until William pulls him down by his jacket and tells him "Listen to me. You're a soldier now. Now take this cube and get to the top of that building or a lot of people are going to die!"

"And you, you gotta go." William then tells Mikaela.  
"No! I'm not leaving until I get Bumble bee out of here." Mikaela protests and continues securing the autobot.

"Sam. We will protect you." Ironhide tells him with Ratchet waiting for them.

The three of them then make their way to the building William pointed out to.

"Decepticons attack!" Megatrons voice can then be heard and the tank opens fire again, making Ironhide and Ratchet block some shots to protect Sam while firing back at the Tank.

"Zack!" Mikaela shouts, seeing Zack get ready to rider over to the tank.

"Yeah?" He asks rolling over to her in a matter of seconds.

"Stay save OK?" She says with worry as she starts the truck.

"Yeah, now get out of here." Zack tells her and she drives away with Bee on the back of her truck.

Zack then closes his helmet and tells Kitt to make his one good hand a buzzsaw, which starts to spin with high speeds while his other arm gets transformed into a shield curteasy of Kitt, who holds it at the ready to take some hits, seeing as the appendage is already blown off.

Zack then rides over to the Tank and makes the same maneuver as before only to jump over the Decepticons head and land on his shoulders, where he uses the blades to deal as much damage as possible.

Meanwhile Optimus has arrived and starts to fight Megatron, who takes him for a ride while Optimus hangs onto the Decepticon who transformed into a yet and flies them through a building.

He then pushes Optimus back and gets his rifle while Optimus fires his gun but Megatron spins with the force of the hit and fires his laser at Optimus, who gets knocked to the ground.

While this happens Starscream attacks Ratchet and Ironhide, who tell Sam to get to the building while collapsing momentarily.

Sam runs into the building and runs up the stairs, getting to the roof as quickly as possible, while Megatron climbs up the building from the inside.

Mikaela drove to a relatively safe distance but can still hear the shouts of the soldier and the explosions going on behind her and stops, looking back at Bee who nods at her and she drives back, headed right to the middle of the fight.

"I drive, you shoot." Mikaela tells him and drives backwards into the battlefield with Bee knocking away any cars in between them.

The soldiers got pinned down by the Tank Decepticon and Zack is hanging on the side of a building, distracting the Tank as best as he can by riding alongside the walls.

Bee then fires his cannon at the Decepticon multiple times and finally takes him out when Mikaela drove them close enough for Bee to aim at the Decepticons chest plate.

The huge roboter then falls over, finally defeated.

"You know, it's too bad this is a critical time cause that was hot." Zack tells her, jumping off the building and landing beside her.

In the meantime Megatron has caught up to Sam and Starscream took out the helicopter which was supposed to pick him up from the building. Megatron then knocks out the floor right from under Sams feet but Optimus catches him and tells Sam to hold onto the cube. Once they land with Megatron close behind them Optimus tells Sam of his worst case plan to destroy the cube by sacrificing himself.

The two leader of their people start to fight it out.

While they are fighting the soldiers attack the helicopter Decepticon, using their air support to drop bombs on its head but the Decepticon sees the laser aimed at him to signal the pilots the target and opens fire at them.

William sees a bike on the ground and gets on it, readying his grenade launcher and drives straight at the Decepticon.

Before he can reach the hulking machine however the Decepticon shoots right infront of him, causing the bike to throw him up in the air.

Zack, who was readying himself to finish the Decepticon off in case he survives the airstrike swerves over from the side and leaps up to William, catching him with his one good arm around his chest and tells Kitt to make rolls on his back. The two of them then glide through underneath the Decepticon and William shoots his grenade launcher right from underneath the Decepticon, just as the yet's missiles hit it and the Decepticon falls over dead, heading right at William and Zack. Zack quickly throws the solider off of him with his remaining arm while Kitt blocks the Decepticon with his shield, but Zack gets knocked away, flying right into a building.

Starscream is hunting down the yets and takes out a few while the remaining ones fire their missiles at Megatron, who is heading for Optimus and Sam.

Megatron gets hit multiple times, with the soldiers firing everything they have at him as well but he still manages to crawl over to Optimus and Sam and fights with the Autobot, who is close to collapsing. Optimus tells Sam to put the cube into his chest but Sam uses the cube on Megatron instead, burning a deep hole into Megatron's chest while the Cube is reduced to about 1/3 of its size.

Megatron falls over dead and Optimus tells him "You left me no choice brother." Before leaning down to Sam and saying "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

Mikaela drives over to them and gets out, looking at the soldiers but doesn't see Zack.

"Where is Zack?" She asks worried.

"I don't know." William tells her feeling somewhat guilty since he saved his life.

"I'm here. I'm here." Zack says stumbling over to the group, leaving a wrecked building now without his armor and one arm less.

"Oh my god." Mikaela gasps in tears, looking at the Asian teen who suddenly collapses and falls down.

"His pulse is fading." The army medic informs the group, once a few men including William brought him over.

Ratchet and Ironhide also arrive, with Ironhide carrying, the remains of Jazz.

"We have to safe him, can't you do something?" She cries watching in horror as the guy she's starting to develop feelings for is dying.

"I have an idea, but it is a risky one." Kitt says weakly, appearing as a hologram out of Zack's watch.

"Ratchet, bring over Jazz's body. And Ratchet attach one of Jazz's arms to Zack." Kitt tells them and the Autobots do as their small friend wishes.

"This will kill him." Ratchet warns before attaching the arm to Zack's nerves system.

"Optimus, give us a small piece of the cube." Kitt says with determination.

Don't do it. You will die along with him." Optimus warns.

"What are you talking about?" Mikaela asks, looking at the alien machines with wonder.

"He wants to use the cube to give life back to Zack, but this energy is made for machines not blood and flesh humans." Optimus explains as he takes off a small piece from the cube and gives it to Kit, who got off Zacks hand is now lying down on Zack's shoulder.

Optimus pushes the cube piece into the small Autobot, who screams out alongside Zack, who wakes up only to feel as though his body is being boiled from the inside out.

Jazz's arm slowly starts to adjust to Zack's size and gets denser, while taking on a human form.

"This is madness." Ratchet says as he looks at the two with worry.

When the screaming stops everyone looks at them with wonder, but Zack doesn't show any sign of life.

"I'm sorry." William tells Mikaela, putting his hand on the kneeling girls shoulder comfortingly until Ratchet stops them, saying "My indicators show that Zack's heartbeat is getting stronger."

Zack then takes a big breath, shooting upright and then falls back down.

"What happened?" Mikaela asks worried as she takes Zack's hand.

"He survived." Optimus says looking at the scene of a human bonded to an Autobot with wonder.

Everyone then starts to cheer up.

"We've lost great comrades. But gained new ones. Thank you. All of you, you honor us with your bravery." Optimus says addressing all of the soldiers and his Autobots as he holds the remains of Jazz.

"Can I speak now?" Bee asks in a radio voice.

"Permission granted." Optimus says.

"I want to stay with the boy." Bee says in another voice.

"If that is his choice…" Optimus says looking at Sam.

"Yes." Sam replies, stunned.

In the aftermath of the war against the Deceptions, the Decepticon remains have been shipped to see, where they were buried at the deepest part of the ocean, leaving no trace of their alien enemies. William is finally able to return to his wife and see his daughter. And Sam goes out with Maggie.

* * *

|two weeks later|

Mikaela is working in her fathers' garage, when she hears a knock on the door.

"How often do I have to tell you Trent. I will not go on a date with you!" Mikaela shouts at the door angrily as she goes to open it, only to see Zack standing there, giving her a wave only to get pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi." He says with a wide smile.

"They didn't let me see you. 'Safety precautions'" Mikaela tells him angrily, making air quotes.

"I know, I know. They told me. Of course, only after they said I can leave." Zack replies, hugging her back.

"How are you?" She asks him, releasing him from the hug to look at him.

"Still adjusting but I'm good. How about you, you didn't get hurt did you?" He asks her worry evident in his voice.

"No. Thanks to you, Kitt told me while you were getting transported to the lab that you lost your arm while shielding me from the blast." She says tears starting to come out of her eyes.

"Come on. There is no need to cry. Let's not see this as a loss but as an upgrade." Zack tells her, brushing away her tears with his metallic arm.

"I was so worried about you when they didn't let me see you." She tells him, hugging herself close to his chest, while he puts his arms around her.

"Sorry you had to go through that." He apologizes.

"What will happen now?" She asks him.

"Well, they did offer me two choice. Move to D.C and become an advisor regarding extra-terestial threats or join the newly formed army section, which is based on cooperating with the Autobots and will mainly deal with taking down Decepticon forces." Zack tells her.

"Oh." She says, fearing she'll get left behind and steps out of the embrace.

"I agreed to join the new army section with the condition that I don't have to live on the base. So, you're not going to get out of that date you promised me that easily, now that I'm moving in across from you." He tells her with a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She replies and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"How about we have our date right now?" She asks him smiling at him seductively.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks her.

"How about you show me what your baby can do and we go for a ride?" She suggests while sliding her hand up his metallic arm.

"Sounds good." He agrees.

Mikaela then gets out her motorcycle and waits for Zack to transform, assuming he still can take his rollerblading form.

"Ready?" She asks him and he transforms into his fullbody suit with rollerblades.

"Ready." He and Kitt say simultaneously.

"Set. Go." She counts down and starts to take off with Zack following close behind her.

After they drove for a minute or two she looks back at him, seeing him still directly on her tail and give him a knowing smirk, seeable under her helmet and increases her speed, leaving him in the dust or so she thought. Zack upon seeing her take off smiles to himself and asks his partner.

"You ready buddy?" and Kitt replies by transforming the backpack Zack was carrying with him into a bike as well, increasing his speed to absurd levels.

Mikaela looks back, checking to see where Zack is only to see Zack riding on a black motorbike, almost right next to her.

Mikaela shakes her head with a laugh and leads them to her destination, a cliff overlooking the town.

"So you weren't kidding about the upgrade." Mikaela says amused.

"Nope." He replies with a big grin.

"Can you feel with that arm?" She asks Zack, pulling him along, over to a tree purposely pushing her breasts onto the metal appendage.

"Yeah, and I'm rather glad I can at the moment." He tells her, giving her a peck on her nose while he puts his metal arm around her shoulders.

"Here. We're there." She tells him, stopping at the tree and sitting down while pulling him down next to her.

"You certainly know how to pick a romantic spot." Zack tells her, hugging her close to himself with her lying down next to him, leaning into his chest while he wraps his normal arm around her as they watch a beautiful sunset.

* * *

|short lemon|

"So, anything else you can do with that thing I should be aware about?" Mikaela asks him.

"Oh a few things, but all in good time." Zack tells her, putting his metal arm on her leg and vibrating it slowly.

"Ahh." She moans out in pleasure.

"Oh no, you're not waiting with that. I've been so stressed out trying to get to see you the last two weeks I think I deserve a little backrub don't you?" She tells him flirtingly.

"Sure." Zack agrees and they move over to a grassy spot, where the ground is softer and comfortable.

Mikaela lies down on her stomach, her shirt which was already exposing her midriff, now riding up almost lining up with her bra.

"OK, tell me if it hurts." Zack says and concentrates for a second, forming two vibrating hands out of his arm and leading them over Mikaela's shoulders and arms to start, something which already causes her to moan loudly every now and then and hum happily throughout the whole treatment.

Once he's done with her shoulders he skips over her cothed area and repeats the process on her lower back, up to the top of the jean-shorts she's wearing.

After that he takes care of her legs, starting at each foot separately and working his way up. When he reaches her thighs she is sweating a considerable amount and whimpers in pleasure.

"You'll tell me when to stop right?" He asks unsure if he's being to forward with his intimate skin contact.

"Don't stop!" She moans, closing her eyes in pleasure , feeling the vibrations form the hand send jolts of pleasure up her legs every second.

"Ahhh." She moans when Zack remains at her thigs for a few more seconds.

"So good. Don't stop." She moans while squirming beneath him which causes him to accidentally lose his hold on her legs and touch her right ontop of her clothed entrance with his still vibrating hands and she screams out loudly, cumming due to the pleasure.

Zack quickly retracts his hand, turning it back to his normal metal arm and apologizes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" He says until Mikaela leans up on one elbow and pulls his face down to her with the other arm around his neck and gives him a deep kiss, opening her mouth to dart out with her tongue and gain entrance to his mouth, which he quickly grants and their tongues start to dance around one another Mikaela's being hungry and feverish from the start and Zack's joining in when the Latina pulls him down on her and rolls them over so she's lying on top of him.

She quickly unbuttons his shirt and slides it aside, leaving it hanging loosely form his arms and lets her hands explore his firm body. While she's doing this she gets an idea and slides her legs up his side until she's hovering right over his hips and then sits down, grinding on the already hardening member of the guy lying under her.

"Mika…" Zack says trying to stop her but she recaptures his lips almost instantaneously and whispers into his ear "Just relax. It's my turn." She tells him and takes both his normal and metallic hand leads them to her breasts while she unclasps her bra, putting it down right next to him.

When the metallic appendate touches her bare flesh she lets out a delighted sigh, from the feeling of the colder metal against her hot and sweating body.

"Don't hold back." She tells him, increasing her grining on his crotch and holding his hands to her chest.

"Come on, Squeeze them baby." She tells him moaning as she literally dry humps him.

Zack immediately does as told and carefully starts to knead Mikaela's breasts.

Once she feels him caressing her breasts she leans back down to him and kisses him hungrily.

This continues for maybe 5 more minutes during Zack as well as Mikalea let out a few sounds that might have woken neighbors if they were in their homes.

"Mikaela I'm close." Zack tells her with a groan, trying to hold himself back as best as possible.

"Go on, cum for me babe." She says sultrily into his ear and starts to rub herself over his clothed penis even faster.

"Ahh. Mikaela!" Zack moans loudly as he cums and makes his metallic hand vibrate again, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure. He slides the arm down her front slowly, leaving a trail of pleasure from her breasts to right down to her vagina and she cums for the second time that day.

The two of them remain lying on top of each other, twitching in pleasure for a few more minutes. Until Mikaela leans up on one arm, her hair now mattened with Sweat and ruffled by him brushing through it "Now we both have ruined pants." She smiles at him as she rolls off of him, lying down next to him with his normal arm holding her close.

"Worth it any day in my book." He replies laughing and gives her a loving kiss.

"I agree." She says joining his laughter.

"So, how about Thursday for a second date?" He asks her with a grin, making her shake her head with a smile and give him a kiss on his cheek whispering "Sure, babe."

* * *

AN: let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron has been dead for 2 years.  
During this time the newly founded army company called nest has encountered 5 Decepticons spread all over the globe.  
Nest consists of Autobots who've come to earth in response to a message Optimus send across the universe and soldiers, who are under Williams command working together to protect the planet.  
The group also has another asset which is Zack and Kitt.

Zack has moved into a house in the same settlement Mikaela lives. He got the house with the help of the army as a bonus for entering their service.  
The house was little more than a dump with four walls and a roof but after a lot of work and some help from the Autobots and Mikaela, who has become his girlfriend a month after the Decepticons first encounter, the house is now decent to look at.  
In that very house Zack and Mikaela are sleeping in his bedroom right now, while across the globe in China nest has found another Decepticon and managed to kill it. The Decepticon left them the parting message "the fallen shall rise again."  
Zack wakes up when his phone is buzzing on his bedside table.  
"Zack Taylor here." He says quietly, answering the phone while stepping out of the bedroom.  
"Zack, we need you back at HQ. You will get picked up in two hours." William tells him.  
"Alright, did something happen?"  
Zack asks, concerned at the urgency in his commanders voice.  
"Maybe, we don't know yet, so we'd better be prepared."  
"Roger that, see you soon." Zack answers and William ends the call.  
"Oh man two hours, Mikaela won't be too happy about that." Zack sighs.  
"Won't be too happy about what?" Mikaela, who's now sitting on the edge of the bed asks, having heard him talk to himself.  
"Will called, I have to leave in two hours and from the looks of it, it might not be for a training session." Zack informs her, sitting down next to her and putting a hand on his girlfriend's thigh.  
"Two hours? Usually you've always had a day or more to get ready." Mikaela says worried.  
"Hey Ela it'll be OK, I promise. I've gotten much stronger since they first attacked. We all have."  
Zack tells her, trying to get her to relax.  
"I know, but I still worry. I don't want you to get hurt." Mikaela tells him, putting her arms around him and laying her head against his shoulder.  
"I'll be back before you know it." Zack tells her, kissing the top of her head.  
"Hey why don't you see Sam off? Maybe it'll help take your mind off things." Zack suggests.

* * *

|lemon|

"Yeah I could do that but right now..." Mikaela says seductively and pushes him down on his bed, crawling on top of him.  
"I really am glad your dad trusts us enough to let you live here." Zack says with a grin before Mikaela silences him with a sensual kiss after taking off her pajama top.  
When Mikaela leaves his lips to get air Zack sits up and scoots them so they are with his back against their headboard.

"You know, I don`t think I'll ever get tired of the view." Zack says with a big grin and reclaims her lips.

"You'd better not." She mumbles into the kiss a smile on her lips.

The two of them continue to kiss each other while letting their hands roam over each other's upper bodies.

"Mhhh." Mikaela moans into the kiss when Zack grabs one of her breasts with his artificial arm and makes it vibrate.  
"Hey you promised not to do that when we're starting." She says, hitting him playfully.

"Alright, alright." He folds and reclaims her lips, shifting his hand to her ass and squeezing it while his other hands is in between her shoulder blades.

Mikaela slides one of her hands then down his front while the other plays with his short hair. When her hand reaches Zack's member she starts to stroke it up and down slowly, to get him fully erect, only stopping when Zack takes off his sleeping pants because they were getting in the way.

As she is doing this Zack kisses her along her collarbone and transforms his metal hands slightly, giving him more reach and starts to finger Mikaela from behind her back.

When Zack's dick is fully erect and he slipped a condom on Mikaela pulls her panties aside and pushes down, taking his dick in her waiting entrance, making both teens moan appreciatively.

Mikaela starts to bounce up and down on his cock with Zack helping her, with his hands on her hips and ass. While Mikaela is riding Zack at a medium pace the two kiss each other passionately, trying to convey to the other how much they need them.

After a few minutes of this Mikaela starts to increase her pace and the two start to moan and groan uncontrollably until they both reach their climaxes, holding onto each other for dear life.

"Never leave me OK? Can you promise me that?" Mikaela asks, still in her lovers embrace, clinging to him.

"You know I can't. If it comes down to it I'll lay down my life for yours in a heartbeat. But rest assured, I want to stay in your arms forever as well so I'll do my best to stay safe." Zack tells her, caressing her face lovingly.

"I guess that'll have to do." Mikaela says with a sigh and she gets off his lap, sitting next to him while he removes the protection and gets a new one.

"Mikaela, everything will be alright. I've got a handful of alien robots looking after me so I don't think I could be any safer." Zack says, kissing her.

"I know but it doesn't change that I don't like you being on the front lines all the time." She says disappointed."

"If I could change it, believe me I'd take a peaceful live with you in my arms any day but chances are, if I refuse I'll end up as a lab rat for being the first human- transformer crossbreed." Zack tells her.

"Now, let's stop talking about things we can't change and get your mind focused on something else." Zack says and scoots down the bed, pulling her with him with one arm around her waist and he turns them around so she's face down to the bed.

He gets behind her and holds her to his chest lovingly, caressing her perky breasts and toned stomach while nibbling at her ear.

After caressing her for a few minutes he is fully erect again, with his dick resting against her firm butt.

Zack releases her from his hold and she leans forward, knowing what he wants to do and rests her hands on their headboard.

Zack, kneeling behind her enters the young Latinas pussy and grabs onto her hips to slam further into her, reaching deeper inside her than before.

"Mikaela, tell me what do you want?" Zack asks his girlfriend, biting on her ear gently.

"I want you to fuck me, don't hold back and give me everything you got." She moans back.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Zack says with a smile and starts to trust into Mikaela's pussy relentlessly. Once he feels her tightening around his member Zack slaps her ass once before sliding his metal hand down her front and to her clit, already causing Mikaela do bite her lips sensually at the colder touch from his metal appendage resting on her bundle of nerves. Knowing what will soon follow Mikaela looks back at her lover and gives him a warm smile, saying "Make me scream."

Zack doesn't need to be told twice and slows down his pace but makes his hand vibrate, eliciting a direct response from the love of his life when Mikaela loses the strength in her arms and falls forwards slightly, getting held up by Zack and loses her breath at the intense feeling of being filled by him and the vibrations directly on her most sensitive spot.

"Ahh. Oh god, don't stop!" Mikaela shouts.

Mikaela pants for a bit, having just cummed from the sensation.

Once she gets her air back she throws her head backwards and looks Zack in the eyes and says "Do it, take me harder. Faster."

Zack then moves his vibrating hand in circles over his girlfriends' upper thighs and her wet entrance and starts to put more strength into his hips, making Mikaela's ass wiggle at the force behind it.

"So good." Mikaela pants, her eyes rolling back and Zack, pulls her closer to him, by gently pulling on her hair, until his mouth is next to her ear and whispers "Good, cause we're just getting started babe."

Zack then starts to hammer into the girl, who's getting overwhelmed by the influx of pleasure and is constantly on the edge or already having an orgasm while screaming in pleasure.

They continue to fuck like this for maybe fifteen minutes until they both are covered in sweat from head to toe and are fighting to stay awake due to the pleasure spreading in their minds.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready babe, you try to get some sleep, I promise I'll wake you when I have to go." Zack tells her sounding out of breath and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks." Mikaela mumbles tiredly and falls down on the bed exhausted from their vigorous lovemaking.

|lemon end|

* * *

Shortly after Zack got ready two soldiers are already waiting for him on a barren field next to his house.

"Mikaela, I'll see you soon. I promise." Zack says, kissing his girlfriend goodbye and goes over to the soldiers.

"You'd better." Mikaela says quietly to herself, watching as Zack enters the helicopter, waving her goodbye.

|4 hours later|

Sam is packing his stuff together for college and loads up his parents' car with his dad while his mother is taking him leaving their house badly.

As he's packing he comes across his old ruined sweater, the one he wore when he met the Autobots and decides to pack it as well but while he's folding it up a cube shard falls out of its sleeve and he picks it up. When he looks at it however a light is emitted from the small object and blinds him as well as heating up, causing him to drop the small shard. The shard then continues to melt its way through the first floor's ceiling and lands in the kitchen, where is creates Decepticons from his parents' kitchen devices. Sam tries to fight them off but it soon escalates and ends with Bee shooting part of his house.

After the firemen put out the fire Bee's shot caused Sam enters the kitchen and puts the shard in a small vial for save keeping. As he exits the now destroyed house, he sees Mikaela drive up to his curb on her red motorbike.

"What happened here?" She asks going over to Sam, giving him a brief hug.

"Come on I've got to deal with something first." Sam says and they enter the shed, where Bee is waiting.

"Bee, I've got to talk to you about the college thing." Sam tells him and Bee starts to play music and dance to it happily.

"Bee, I'm not taking you with me." Sam tells him, causing Bee to stop and look at him with a sulk.

"I'll wait outside OK?" Mikaela suggests and steps outside of the shed.

"Here is the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. If it were up to me, I'd take you with me." Sam explains.

"Look you're an Autobot, you shouldn't be living in my dad's garage. You should be with Optimus and Zack."

"Come on, the guardian thing is done, I'm save now. I just want to be normal, but I can't do that with you but come on Bee, you'll always be my first car. Love you Bee." Sam tells him and leaves the shed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sam asks Mikaela.

"Well you're leaving for college, why wouldn't I say goodbye to my best friend?" Mikaela says.

"True enough but that begs the question where is Zack?" Sam questions.

"Nest called him in, apparently something is going on again." Mikaela informs him.

"I see, but hey this is great timing. Here this was caught in my old jacket. Keep it save and hand it to Zack for me?" Sam asks her, showing her the container.

"Sure, but why do you still have your old jacket isn't that thing ruined?" She asks.

"It`s a spiritual thing OK, just give him the shard alright?" Sam says grinning at her.

"Yeah, come on I think your parents are waiting on you. I'll go talk to Bee." Mikaela tells him , giving him a hug goodbye.

"Yeah, see you around?" He asks her.

"Sure, maybe Zack and I will take a trip to you after his nest business is handled." Mikaela says and enters the shed, seeing Bee look down saddened.

"Hey Bee. You know I think Sam has a point, I know that Optimus and the others miss you, Zack told me all about it, why do you not want to be with them in nest?" Mikaela asks and Bee tells her that he wants to have a friend by using his radio.

"So is Zack, Sure Optimus and Ratchet accept him, well Ironhide doesn't like anybody and the newcomers don't think he's strong enough. The soldiers either are afraid of him or are jealous, the only friends in nest he has are William and the original soldiers, who fought alongside us against Megatron." Mikaela tells him but Bee remains silent, sulking in a corner.

"Alright, I just thought I'd tell you that they'd be happy to have you in their ranks." Mikaela says and leaves the Autobot alone, heading back to her father's garage, where she helps him with his work. Unnoticed by her she gets followed by a small Decepticon which was Sam's microwave previously and it contacts a Decepticon who's orbiting the earth, acting as a satellite and hacking into a us military satellite.

* * *

|Meanwhile on the nest base|

William and his men are landing at their HQ as is Sam. The Autobots get to their assigned place in the hangar, acting as their home when Director Galloway lands in a chopper and William greets him.

"Director Galloway what an honor. I'd show you around, but you need classified access first." William tells him.

"I have now. Presidential order mayor." Galloway tells him, walking past William and handing him a slip of paper.

William then shows the Director around until he gets called for a video conference with his superior.

"We have intel that caused this immediate debrief. Now I can't let you see him, but I want you to hear out the leader of the Autobots." William informs his superiors.

Optimus then transforms into his robot form. "General our alliance has managed to intercept 6 Decepticon attacks this year. Each on a different continent. Clearly they are searching around the world for something and last night's encounter came with a warning." Optimus says and plays an audio file with the Decepticons warning.

"Fallen? Meaning what?" The general asks.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our world was contained in the all spark and lost with its destruction." Optimus informs them.

Director Galloway then interrupts the meeting and informs everyone that he thinks the Autobots should leave because they are the reason the Decepticons are still on Earth.

After the meeting is over William meets up with Zack.

"What was that all about?" Zack asks having overheard the meeting and William hands him a tablet displaying a recording of the Decepticons last moments.

"Huh curious, but still why am I here?" Zack asks.

"As a safety precaution. In case we get called in for a mission." William replies.

"OK, but…" Zack says when his phone buzzes.

"Excuse me." Zack says and steps away to take the call, seeing it is Mikaela.

"Hey, what`s up babe?" Zack asks.

"Did you get there OK?" She asks.

"Yeah, now what is it. I know you didn't just call to check in." Zack says.

"Well, I just went by Sam's and there was a situation. He still has a piece of the spark and released some Decepticons." Mikaela says.

"He what? He made more Decepticons?" Zack asks loudly, causing William to come over.

"Who?" William asks impatiently.

"Sam, he has a piece of the spark." Zack tells him.

"Where is Sam now?" Zack asks.

"He left for college, but he gave me the shard for safekeeping, which is why I'm calling." She tells him.

"OK babe, thanks. Lock it in your dad's safe OK? I'll ask Will how to handle this. Love you." Zack tells her and hangs up, looking at William.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. You get back to your girl and fetch the spark piece and take that with you." William tells him, pointing at Zack's backpack and a communicator.

"Roger that." Zack agrees and fetches the equipment, before hopping in a chopper, which then takes him back to his house.

* * *

AN: Let me know if you like it, review or PM :)


End file.
